Edgar Buchanan
| birth_place = Humansville, Missouri, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = Palm Desert, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor | spouse = Mildred Marguerite Spence (1928-79) 1 son | years_active = 1939–74 | son = William Edgar Buchanan II "Buck" (1946-2005) }} Edgar Buchanan (March 20, 1903 April 4, 1979) was an American actor with a long career in both film and television, most familiar today as Uncle Joe Carson from the Petticoat Junction, Green Acres and The Beverly Hillbillies television sitcoms of the 1960s. As Uncle Joe, he took over as proprietor of the Shady Rest Hotel following the death of Bea Benaderet, who had played Kate Bradley. Biography Early life William Edgar Buchanan moved with his family to Humansville, Missouri when he was young. Like his father before him, he was a successful dentist. He and his wife Mildred were married in 1928. In 1939, they moved from Eugene, Oregon, to Altadena, California. He joined the Pasadena Playhouse as an actor. He appeared in his first film in 1939, at the age of thirty-six, after which he turned his dentistry practice over to his wife. He was a member of Theta Chi Fraternity and a Freemason.Edgar Buchanan's gravestone, with Freemasonic Square and Compasses. (Retrieved Nov. 27, 2007) Career Buchanan appeared in more than 100 movies, including Penny Serenade (1941) with Cary Grant, Tombstone, the Town Too Tough to Die (1942), The Talk of the Town (1942 film) (1942) with Ronald Colman and Jean Arthur, The Man from Colorado (1948), Cheaper by the Dozen (1950 film) (1950), She Couldn't Say No (1954), Ride the High Country (1962) with Randolph Scott and Joel McCrea, McLintock! (1963) with John Wayne, Move Over, Darling (1963) with Doris Day and James Garner, and Benji (1974). Television series in which he appeared included Hopalong Cassidy, Judge Roy Bean (in which he played the lead, Texas Justice of the Peace Judge Roy Bean), the "Duel at Sundown" episode of Maverick with James Garner and Clint Eastwood, Leave It To Beaver (as both "Uncle Billy" and "Captain Jack"), The Twilight Zone (1959 TV series), Gunsmoke, Route 66 (TV series), Bringing Up Buddy, The Californians, Bus Stop, The Lloyd Bridges Show, Cade's County and The Rifleman. He appeared in all 222 episodes of Petticoat Junction, as well as in 17 episodes of Green Acres, and three episodes of The Beverly Hillbillies, always as the character Uncle Joe Carson. From 1960-1962, he appeared four times as Cletus McBain on the NBC western series Laramie, with John Smith and Robert Fuller. Buchanan and another star from Petticoat Junction appeared together in the movie Benji -The other "star" being Higgins, the unnamed "dog" from the sitcom, who portrayed the title role in the film. Higgins had been found in an animal shelter and trained by Frank Inn, who also trained Arnold Ziffel (the pig) and all the other animals used on The Beverly Hillbillies, Petticoat Junction, and Green Acres sitcoms. Death Buchanan died from a stroke complicated by pneumonia in Palm Desert, California, and was interred in the Forest Lawn - Hollywood Hills Cemetery in Los Angeles. References External links * * * Category:1903 births Category:1979 deaths Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:Western (genre) film actors Category:Deaths from stroke Category:American dentists Category:People from Polk County, Missouri Category:Actors from Missouri Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Hollywood Hills)